YamaVirtual
by jacque-kari
Summary: ¡Malditos Yagami y maldita su manía de jugar con él! ¡Maldito el momento en que decidió no ponerle una contraseña a su estúpido (y por supuesto maldito) celular! Estaba claro que Hikari sabía de lo que le hablaba. Ahora, ¿podía él estar seguro de que su novia era inocente en todo ese asunto? No tanto. [Reto para Ficker-Dicker en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Este fic nació de un reto de **Ficker-Dicker** en foro Proyecto 1-8 y fue escrito con fines netamente humorísticos, de allí que pueda haber OoC, situaciones exageradas, atemporalidades en relación al avance de las redes sociales o cosas similares.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura (responsabilidad de Ficker) coincidencia, desde luego. Ruego remitir toda duda que tengan al retador 😉

* * *

 _ **YamaVirtual**_

 _(Detrás del Yamato de WhatsApp)_

En un mundo donde todos, cuando todos significa humanos, digimon y hasta plantas, se la pasan pegados a sus celulares, aquel que no permanece en línea veinticuatro horas al día con dicho aparato prácticamente adherido a la mano como una extensión más de sí mismo, termina por convertirse en un bicho raro.

Sí, ese era Ishida Yamato, un arisco, solitario e innegable bicho raro. Pero para ser justos, lo era en más de un sentido. Ser un inadaptado en las redes sociales y el internet se trataba solo de otro punto que añadir a la lista.

Tan desprendido era de la tecnología que a menudo se olvidaba el celular en casa y rara vez respondía publicaciones de Facebook o mensajes de WhatsApp, cuestión que a algunos exasperaba, cuando por algunos hemos de entender Taichi y Mimi. Por todo ello el día que volvió a su departamento tras pasar la noche en lo de Hikari y descubrió que lo había olvidado allí, no le dio mucha importancia.

Ya iría más tarde por él. Sería una buena excusa para ver a su novia sin tener que inventarse otra (y soportar su mirada de suspicacia) o reconocer que solo quería pasar tiempo con ella.

Además, ¿qué podía ocurrir? Nada. Seguro que Hikari se lo guardaría bien. Lo único que le preocupaba era que lo mantuviera lejos de las garras de Taichi, quien se suponía volvería esa misma tarde de un campeonato de la universidad en Kyoto. De hecho, la ausencia del chico sumada a la de los señores Yagami constituía la razón por la cual Yamato pudo dormir bajo el mismo techo que la chica a una distancia bastante menor a un metro (regla impuesta por su mejor amigo y varias veces corrompida, cabe aclarar).

Definitivamente todo estaría bien.

 _Pobre e iluso Yamato, a quien la vida daría una lección._

* * *

Decir que no sospechó desde el principio que algo extraño ocurría sería mentir. Y Yamato no era un mentiroso. No al menos uno certificado.

No estaba seguro del qué. Era como sentir comezón sin saber exactamente dónde. Incómodo. Extraño. Inquietante. Esa desconcertante sensación a la que algunos llaman _presentimiento._

Esa tarde, tal como decidió por la mañana, tras dormir una siesta, ordenar un poco y darse una ducha, se dirigió a la residencia Yagami con la excusa de recuperar su no tan amado celular.

Había desempolvado el viejo teléfono del departamento para llamar a Hikari y advertirle que se lo había dejado en algún lado —no sabía dónde— y ella le tranquilizó diciendo que ya lo tenía en sus manos y que lo cuidaría de su hermano.

Lo desconcertó un poco que Hikari lo recibiera en la puerta con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Casi siempre quien le abría era Yuuko, pero claro, cabía la posibilidad de que su futura suegra todavía no hubiera regresado del viaje a casa de sus padres, valga decir, los abuelos de Taichi y Hikari.

Momento. Retrocedamos.

Eso era… la sonrisa.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Estaba ligeramente torcida de más o de menos, no conseguía determinarlo.

Pero algo tenía. Era semejante a mirar un cuadro que hubieras mirado mil veces antes y encontrar que algo no cuadraba y no descifrar qué por más vueltas que le dieras.

¿Tenía una mancha casi imperceptible? ¿Alguien la había modificado de alguna manera? ¿Aquel objeto estaba allí antes?

—¿Yama? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Hikari a su lado.

Al final fue eso. Solo un momento y luego la sensación pasó, tal como transcurren los segundos sin marcar diferencias aparentes en el mundo.

—¿Ah? —balbuceó sin poder disimular que hace un rato que no estaba prestando atención a su novia.

—Que si está todo bien —repitió Hikari, con la barbilla alzada para mirarlo a los ojos y una nota de diversión mal disimulada en su voz—. Estabas como ido hace un momento. ¿Sigues pensando en lo mismo?

—No —mintió; muy mal, por cierto.

—Ya.

—¿De verdad no fuiste tú? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

Hikari negó solemnemente con la cabeza, o quizá eran las puntas de su cabello barriendo su barbilla lo que le daba un aspecto solemne al movimiento. Por un instante Yamato se quedó prendado de él.

—Te lo dije, ¿qué podría haber ganado con hacer algo así?

—Lo dices como si tú y Taichi no fueran adictos a molestarme o ponerme en aprietos —bufó.

—Es cierto, pero eso no significa que lo haya hecho.

Yamato la miró una vez más, acurrucada contra su costado, y terminó por suspirar.

¿Cómo no creerle a esa cara de ángel que ponía?

—Pero alguien tuvo que hacerlo.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que alguno de los chicos vaya a creérselo, no creo que nadie pudiera tomarse en serio que tú dijeras una cosa así. No es tu estilo. —No había malicia en su voz ni menos reproche, pero aun así la certeza que él encontró en sus palabras le retorció el estómago.

—¿Ni siquiera tú?

Hikari se enderezó, separándose parcialmente de su novio al que utilizaba como almohada un momento atrás. Sus ojos buscaron los azules sin vergüenza en la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El rubio carraspeó y se irguió también en el sofá. Sus huidizos ojos esquivaron hábilmente los de la chica.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿no?

Una sonrisa suave que rozaba la burla se dibujó en los labios de Hikari.

—¿El qué? —preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

—Tú sabes qué.

—¿Lo sé? —lo interrogó ella de vuelta, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado.

¡Malditos Yagami y maldita su manía de jugar con él! ¡Maldito el momento en que decidió no ponerle una contraseña a su estúpido (y por supuesto maldito) celular!

Estaba claro que Hikari sabía de lo que le hablaba. Ahora, ¿podía él estar seguro de que su novia era inocente en todo ese asunto? No tanto.

* * *

Camino de vuelta a su departamento, Yamato volvió a pensar en la sonrisa de su novia. Superada la inquietud inicial había olvidado de inmediato el asunto para pasar a aprovechar los escasos minutos que duró el encuentro de una manera más productiva, antes de que Hikari alegara que tenía que arreglarse para la noche de chicas que Mimi había organizado. Así que de mala gana y bufando, no le quedó de otra que marcharse igual que un perro al que echan sin contemplaciones a la calle; aunque en su caso sería un lobo.

Ya casi anochecía y se veía a pocas personas por los alrededores, tal vez por eso su mente comenzó a divagar, regresando sobre los hechos de aquel día como en cámara rápida hasta detenerse en esa sonrisa.

—¡Yama! —había gritado ella cuando él ya estaba en el ascensor. Él se giró a último minuto para prestar atención a lo que fuera a decirle—. Deberías revisar tu celular, ha estado sonando hace un buen rato.

Y eso fue todo. Las puertas se cerraron entre ellos haciendo que pareciera que se cerraban sobre el rostro de la castaña y también —una vez más— sobre esa particular sonrisa, que fue prácticamente lo último que vio de su novia.

 _Su sonrisa._

¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Agitó la cabeza mientras sentía su celular vibrar por lo que creía la centésima vez dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón en los últimos diez minutos.

¿Quién podría ser tan insistente?

No solía hablar mucho por WhatsApp más que para cosas de la banda y ocasionalmente en el grupo de los elegidos, pero ese lo tenía silenciado por obvias razones. A menudo, y sin una explicación aparente, surgían conversaciones que devenían en verdaderos debates acerca de los temas más insólitos y estúpidos de la existencia; en su nada humilde opinión, claro está.

Por alguna razón la insistente vibración del teléfono no consiguió llamar su atención lo suficiente como para revisarlo en plena calle.

Prefirió en su lugar seguir caminando hasta el departamento y disfrutar de la agradable brisa nocturna mientras se prometía, no con demasiada certeza en su fuero interno, que lo vería más tarde.

Al final más tarde se convirtió en dos horas después, que fue cuando la secuela de maldiciones comenzó.

Por primera vez odió ser tan apático con esas cosas, aunque se consoló diciéndose que de haberlo visto antes tampoco hubiera podido hacer mucho. Quizá parar la bola de nieve que se armó sobre tal infamia, pero incluso aquello era improbable. Nadie paraba a la _tríada del mal_ (para los pocos conocedores en el tema, conformada por Taichi, Mimi y Takeru).

* * *

Se acababa de preparar un café cuando la seguidilla de mensajes entrando a su celular volvió a hacer que el aparato se removiera como en un temblor, esta vez sobre la mesa del comedor.

Frustrado, tomó la taza y fue por él. Quizá nunca debió ir con la taza...

Todos los mensajes provenían del grupo "Junta de los mejores ex niños elegidos del mundo mundial", creado y administrado —como no podía caber duda alguna— por el idiota de Taichi [1].

Eran más de trescientos mensajes y el número seguía subiendo. ¿Qué locura era esa? ¿Y qué podía tener a los elegidos tan emocionados?

Con aburrimiento, comenzó a subir por la pantalla intentando llegar al inicio de la conversación mientras bebía un poco de su café, hasta que dio con un mensaje que le llamó la atención.

 **[08:30 AM]:** Hikari, sé que no lo digo mucho y que casi siempre soy un amargado con un mal sentido del humor.

 **[08:32 AM]:** También que envejeceré prematuramente de lo mucho que frunzo el ceño y que mi sentido de la moda apesta.

 **[08:35 AM]:** Pero te quiero. Y solo...quería que supieras que me siento muy afortunado de tenerte.

La mano que sostenía la taza comenzó a temblarle perceptiblemente a la par que un tic en el ojo derecho se hacía presente. El teléfono por poco se le resbaló de la otra, aunque probablemente no lo hubiera lamentado mucho.

Casi, casi hubiera escupido el café si no fuera porque aquello habría resultado horrorosamente cliché, y él escapaba de lo cliché cada vez que podía. Le costó, eso sí, pasar el amargo líquido por la garganta, cerrada cual cuartel.

Sus ojos volvieron sobre los mensajes solo para asegurarse de lo que ya sabía.

¿Esas atrocidades habían salido de SU celular?

Aparentemente sí, pero no tenía ningún sentido. Primero por la hora a la que fueron enviados, segundo porque él nunca hubiera enviado algo de ese estilo (y menos por un grupo de WhatsApp, y menos todavía por ese grupo en particular para que lo molestaran hasta la eternidad), y tercero —más evidente todavía, aunque no menos importante—, porque Yamato definitivamente y sin duda alguna, no había mandado esos mensajes.

¿Un amargado con un mal sentido del humor?

¿Que su sentido de la moda apestaba?

Sin olvidar, claro, la pública y melosa y empalagosa y cursi declaración de amor coronada por emojis, más empalagosos todavía, de corazones morados, corazones rosados atravesados por flechas y caras con corazones en los ojos que él jamás, énfasis en jamás, escribiría.

¿Qué era toda esa mierda?

A cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más consciente del surrealismo que rodeaba a aquella situación, pues incluso suponiendo que se hubiera emborrachado o que sufriera una especie de amnesia temporal y selectiva (casos raros donde los haya), a las ocho y media de la mañana él estaba en su departamento, lejos de ese aparato infernal del cual salían todos esos mensajes.

Pero eso ya lo había dicho, ¿no? Quizá debía empezar desde ya a hacerse una lista con las razones por las cuales aquel extraño acontecimiento de la vida resultaba fácticamente imposible.

Y, por si fuera poco, solo para rematar el asunto, la lista de respuestas a tamaña locura era interminable. El grupo acumulaba ya casi cuatrocientos mensajes prácticamente ininterrumpidos, unos sesenta o setenta más desde que llegara al departamento hace unos quince minutos atrás.

¡¿Es que acaso nadie tenía vida o algo productivo que hacer con ella?!

Pavor le daba leerlos, pero más miedo seguir en la ignorancia, así que con los ojos a medio cerrar, como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuera a salir un monstruo de la pantalla, empezó a bajar para leer las primeras respuestas.

 **Mimi [08:37 AM]:** Awww, que adorable YamaTsundere (emoji con corazones en los ojos x mil)

 **Koushiro [08:39 AM]:** Esto...te tenía por un tipo más discreto, Yama. Pero si quieres gritarlo al mundo, supongo que está bien.

 **Mimi [08:40 AM]:** ¿Taichi ya lo vio? Alguien que le avise! Si te querías ganar su bendición, yo diría que vas bien (emoji guiñando el ojo).

 **Jou [08:47 AM]:** Estoy estudiando, pero me ha dado curiosidad saber de qué hablaban cuando vi el nombre de Yamato. ¿Estás borracho?

 **Sora [08:48 AM]:** Eso no lo escribió Yamato...

 **Ken [08:38 AM]:** (Emoji sonrojado)

 **Jou [08:49 AM]:** Pero en serio, ¿estás borracho? ¿tienes problemas con el alcohol o algo? Puedo recomendarte a un profesional en el tema.

 **Miyako [08:51 AM]:** Retweet post de Mimi.

 **Daisuke [08:53 AM]:** Ya. Ahora ni siquiera eres capaz de fangirlear por tu cuenta, cuatro ojos.

 **Miyako [08:57 AM]:** Idiota. Tú jamás podrías ser ni la mitad de romántico y galán que Yamato-san (emoji con corazones en los ojos). Hikari, ¿te importa si me uno a su club de fans? Sabes que no me van mucho los rubios de todas formas y que nunca sería capaz de traicionarte.

 **Daisuke [08:58 AM]:** ¡Eso sí que es gracioso! Lo dices como si Yamato-san pudiera fijarse en ti.

 **Mimi [09:00 AM]:** _¡Stop!_ ¿Podemos por favor enfocarnos en la declaración de nuevo?

 **Jou [09:15 AM]:** A mí me suena un poco raro. ¿En serio lo habrá escrito Yamato?

 **Iori [09:17 AM]:** Yo también siento que es raro.

 **Sora [09:17 AM]:** Y yo.

 **Ken [09:19 AM]:** Si me lo permiten, también tengo mis dudas...

 **Mimi [09:25 AM]:** Por supuesto que fue él! Salió de su teléfono. ¡Son unos aguafiestas!

 **Taichi [09:45 AM]:** ¿Qué es todo esto? Me dormí como hace una hora celebrando el partido que ganamos ayer y ustedes no me dejan descansar con tanto chismorreo... ¿Se puede saber qué tanto hacen despiertos a esta hora?

 **Jou** **[09:47AM]:** Sucede que algunos sí tenemos que estudiar de vez en cuando...

 **Koushiro** **[09:48 AM]:** Trabajo en algo.

 **Iori** **[09:48 AM]:** También estoy estudiando.

 **Mimi [09:47 AM]:** ¡Taichi! No puedes perderte la declaración de amor de Yamato a Hikari (copia del mensaje).

 **Taichi [10:02 AM]:** Vaya, vaya... siempre supe que eras un cursi por dentro Ishida, pero no tanto. Si piensas que por esto dejaré de vigilarte, estás muy equivocado (emoji diabólico).

 **Takeru [11:15 AM]:** Pero... ¿qué es esto? (emoji sorprendido). ¡Te admiro, hermano! Sabía que en el fondo eras un romántico como yo. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a mejorar tu estilo para vestir.

 **Mimi [11:18 AM]:** Siento decirlo, _sweetie_ , pero no eres el indicado para hablar de moda. Yo sí puedo ayudarte, Yama. También tengo unas cremas antiarrugas que importo de Nueva York y que son de lo mejor (emoji que se pinta las uñas).

Después de ese comentario hasta Iori, Ken y Jou —para Yamato los más cautos y respetuosos— enviaron emojis llorando de la risa o con una gota en la sien.

 **Mimi [11:33 AM]:** ¡Tú también necesitas crema, superior Jou!

 **Jou [11:34 AM]:** ¡Yo uso crema!

 **Mimi [11:36 AM]:** Pues parece como si usaras las cremas caducadas de tu mamá.

 **Jou [11:36 AM]:** (Emoji sonrojado)

 **Koushiro [11:38 AM]:** Mimi, no molestes así a Jou.

 **Mimi [11:39 AM]:** ¿Estás celoso, Kou? (emoji sugerente). ¡Tengo amor y crema para los dos!

 **Takeru [11:55 AM]:** Atención todos. Estuve investigando y dice en internet que el emoji de corazón morado significa deseo y sexualidad [2].

 **Mimi [11:57 AM]:** Uhh, ¿entonces era un mensaje oculto, eh?

 **Koushiro [11:58 AM]:** Definitivamente no necesitábamos tanta información (Tres emojis sonrojados).

 **Jou [12:03 AM]:** Y que Koushiro lo diga significa mucho.

 **Taichi [12:07 AM]:** (Respondiendo al mensaje de Takeru) ¡¿QUÉEEE?!

Yamato ya no quiso seguir leyendo a partir de ese punto, pero justo en el último momento, cuando se disponía a lanzar el teléfono al suelo o tal vez por la ventana (más probablemente la última opción), leyó un nombre que lo hizo desistir de dicha intención.

 **Hikari [12:15 AM]:** Creo que te equivocaste de chat, Yama, pero está bien. Yo también te amo (emoji sonriente con las mejillas sonrojadas).

Debió saberlo. Siempre podías contar con un Yagami para empeorar la situación.

Una vena comenzó a palpitarle en la sien. Algún día su grupo de amigos le produciría un derrame.

 **Mimi [12:17 AM]:** OMG! Espera, o sea que hay más mensajes así? (emoji con estrellas en los ojos)

 **Miyako [12:17 AM]:** Queremos verlos, Hika!

 **Miyako [12:18 AM]:** Qué lindo emoji, Mimi! Yo no lo tengo (emoji llorando desconsolado)

 **Mimi [12:22 AM]:** ¿Verdad que sí? (muchos emojis con ojos estrellados). Yo lo descubrí el otro día y lo amé al instante. Obviamente lo hicieron para mí, quizá por eso todavía no le llega al resto.

 **Miyako [12:23 AM]:** ¡Es cierto!

 **Daisuke [12:25 AM]:** ¡Vaya tontería!

 **Koushiro [12:29 AM]:** O tal vez solo se les actualiza a unos primero. Ya sabes, es lo que siempre pasa con estas cosas. No es cuestión de preferencias.

 **Mimi [12:31 AM]:** ¡Eres un aburrido, Kou!

 **Koushiro [12:37 AM]:** Lo siento, solo digo la verdad. Por cierto, creo que deberíamos ver esos otros mensajes de Yamato, solo por un interés científico, desde luego (emoji con lentes).

 **Takeru [13:15 PM]:** Retweet post de Koushiro.

 **Takeru [13:16 PM]:** Koushiro-san, es usted diabólico.

 **Jou [13:17 PM]:** Vaya, Koushiro. No te tenía por cotilla.

 **Mimi [13:18 PM]:** Como si usted no quisiera saber también, superior.

 **Jou [13:15 PM]:** Admito que me siento ligeramente curioso al respecto.

 **Taichi [13:18 PM]:** ¡Y yo! Espero que no sean una especie de _sextong_ o como se llame. O voy a colgar a ese rubio de pacotilla de las pelotas (emoji rojo de furia)

 **Jou [13:19 PM]:** Sexting, Taichi. Se llama sexting.

 **Koushiro [13:21 PM]:** ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Jou?

 **Mimi [13:21 PM]:** Ahí lo tienes, Taichi. Incluso el superior Jou lo sabe.

 **Jou [13:25 PM]:** Oye! Lo sé porque hay cosas que uno debe saber en la vida. Tampoco es que sea un completo ignorante en el tema.

 **Mimi [13:26 PM]:** Como sea. Sexting es mejor que sexo real, ¿no? Porque no hay riesgo de embarazo.

 **Taichi [13:35 PM]:** Princesa, eres muy ilusa si realmente crees que los que practican sexting no han tenido sexo en la vida real.

 **Mimi [13:37 PM]:** Y tú más si pensaste por un segundo que trataba de decir que ellos no han tenido sexo. Solo intentaba consolarte (emoji que saca la lengua y cierra un ojo).

 **Sora [13:49 PM]:** Taichi, no creo que esté bien que andes hablando de la vida sexual de tu hermana. Y menos por aquí.

 **Taichi [13:50 PM]:** ¿Preferirías que habláramos de la nuestra, pelirroja?

 **Mimi [13:53 PM]:** Uhhh... ¿alguien tiene palomitas?

 **Miyako [13:54 PM]:** ¡Por aquí!

 **Sora [14:07 PM]:** Dirás la ausencia de ella, cariño.

En ese momento la mayoría envió emojis de sorpresa o impacto. Era increíble cómo cambiaban las redes sociales y/o grupos a las personas, haciendo que parecieran más abiertas y despreocupadas de lo que eran en tiempo real.

 **Koushiro [14:09 PM]:** _Touché_.

 **Takeru [14:15 PM]:** ¡FUERTES DECLARACIONES! Cuéntanos más, Sora-san.

Por fortuna ahí parecía que el tema se desviaba hacia otros rumbos, rumbos que Yamato prefería no seguir. No tenía la más mínima intención de leer acerca de la sexualidad de sus dos mejores amigos. O la ausencia de la misma... No, no se sentía curioso en lo absoluto.

Mientras bajaba por la conversación leyó de reojo que algunos se quejaban de que él soltaba la bomba y luego se desaparecía como si nada. Mimi y Takeru lo llamaron divo al mismo tiempo y luego divagaron por cerca de cincuenta mensajes acerca de cómo las mentes geniales pensaban igual.

Aburrido de leer tanta tontería junta, pasó de largo hasta el último mensaje y tecleó con tal furia una respuesta, que casi pudo ser capaz de romper la pantalla de su teléfono. Y francamente no lo hubiera lamentado.

 **[22:02 PM]:** Quien sea que haya escrito toda esa cursilería, ¡no fui yo!

 **[22:04 PM]:** Y solo para que conste, no necesito cremas, un experto en alcoholismo ni mucho menos consejos de moda.

 **Mimi [22:07 PM]:** (Respondiendo al primer mensaje) Sí, cariño. Eso dicen todos después de que piden matrimonio. Es de tan mala clase que los hombres se hagan los desmemoriados.

 **Mimi [22:09 PM]:** Y sobre las cremas, esas arrugas alrededor de tus ojos no dicen lo mismo. Siento decirlo, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, _honey_.

 **Takeru [22:15 PM]:** No tienes de qué avergonzarte, hermano. Todos te apoyamos con la _propuesta_ (dedo hacia arriba).

 **Yamato [22:17 PM]:** ¡¿Qué?! Incluso si hubiera sido yo, QUE NO LO FUI, no le pedí matrimonio a Hikari.

 **Mimi [22:21 PM]:** _Oh my._ ¿Estás diciendo que no te casarías con ella?

 **Yamato [22:21 PM]:** NO!

 **Mimi [22:22 PM]:** ¿Entonces sí?

 **Yamato [22:22 PM]:** QUE NO!

 **Mimi [22:25 PM]:** ¡Ay, pero no me grites! No sé cómo lo aguantas, Hikari.

 **Taichi [22:27 PM]:** ¿Dices que no te casarías con MI hermana, Ishida? ¿La hermana cuyo cuidado te confié? ¿La hermana a la que prometiste no herir?

 **Koushiro [22:29 PM]:** No es que importe, pero igual es la única que tienes.

 **Taichi [22:30 PM]:** ¡Intento darle dramatismo al asunto! Tú sígueme la corriente.

 **Yamato [22:33 PM]:** Uff no tú también, Taichi, por favor! No caigas en este ridículo juego.

 **Taichi [22:37 PM]:** ¿Eso es lo que mi hermana es para ti? ¿Un juego? Tú y yo ajustaremos un par de cuentas, rubiecito.

Yamato arrojó el teléfono lejos y cerca estuvo de tirarse el cabello de la frustración hasta quedarse calvo.

Para peor el maldito celular siguió sonando como si estuviera hechizado o poseído por un digimon maligno.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a tomarlo.

 _Hikari está escribiendo..._

Una llama de esperanza se encendió en su pecho.

 **Hikari** **[22:45 PM]** **:** Me rompes el corazón (emoji triste).

...hasta que vio lo que escribía, por supuesto.

 **Mimi [22:47 PM** **]** **:** ¡Has puesto triste a la pobre Kari!

Y la cosa siguió por horas.

El teléfono se estrelló por segunda vez ese día contra el suelo.

¿Y Yamato?

Yamato fue en busca de la responsable.

* * *

Mimi soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando se lo encontró del otro lado de la puerta. Tenía el cabello lleno de tubos y una mascarilla verde sobre la cara. Juzgando su apariencia, Yamato consideró que quien debió gritar fue él.

Lo que siguió fue un parloteó sin sentido saliendo de labios de la chica, o será que él no quiso poner atención.

Su cerebro, colapsado de escuchar tanta palabra seguida, solo se quedó con algunas de ellas.

—Haciendo...aquí...sabías...solo chicas...no...pasar...y _blablablá_.

Soportó educadamente por veinte segundos antes de moverla hacia un lado poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

La castaña soltó un chillido, mitad sorpresa mitad indignación, y lo siguió como un huracán por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, la misma que Yamato conocía tan bien gracias a las quedadas que habían hecho en su casa.

Solo cuando el chico llegó a su destino y entró hecho un ogro se le ocurrió pensar que las chicas podrían estar desnudas o algo así. Después de todo, ¿quién sabía qué se hacía en esas famosas y perversas _noches de chicas_? Si insistían tanto en excluir a los hombres, una sola cosa era segura: No podía ser nada bueno.

Por fortuna solo estaban en pijama, aunque no por ello la idea resultó menos embarazosa.

—¡Yamato! —La primera en reaccionar fue Sora.

—¿Qué hace acá? —siguió Miyako—. Se supone que... —Y Yamato nunca supo lo que seguía a esa frase, aunque se lo podía imaginar, porque Mimi lo alcanzó justo en ese momento y se puso a parlotear sin sentido una vez más.

El rubio les dio la espalda, avergonzado como pocas veces en la vida, y logró hacerse oír por sobre ella.

—Hikari... ¿podemos hablar?

—¿Solo Hikari? ¿Nada de amor, princesa o algo así? ¿Qué pasó con el Yamato de WhatsApp? —Entre bromeó y reclamó Mimi.

—Sí, claro —musitó la aludida antes de ponerse en pie y seguirlo fuera de la habitación.

Yamato, desconfiado como él solo, la condujo a la parte más solitaria de la casa, sabedor de que Mimi no sentiría escrúpulos de espiarlos.

Cuando se volvió y vio a su novia frente a él, enfundada en un conjunto rosado consistente en un pantalón bastante corto y una polera que se adhería a su cuerpo y tenía estampado un gato que decía "Mírame, soy adorable", se preguntó qué lo había llevado hasta allí. De pronto ya no se sentía tan enojado. ¿Realmente era para tanto?

—¿Yama? —Lo sacó ella de su ensimismamiento.

Él se mordió el labio.

—Yo...quería, en realidad...

—No fui yo —replicó ella, comprensivamente como siempre—. La de los mensajes...

Y él, por alguna misteriosa razón del universo, le creyó. Todas sus defensas bajaron como serpientes hechizadas por un flautista.

—¿Estás enojado?

—Sí...no...no lo sé... —Y era cierto, a esa altura ya no lo sabía.

Pero si no había sido ella, ¿entonces quién?

* * *

Días después de lo que Yamato decidió llamar para sí mismo "el complot" (a sus ojos todos eran culpables), Koushiro se apareció una mañana en su departamento sin avisar.

—¿Qué haces acá? —saludó en medio de un bostezo. Tenía el cabello totalmente despeinado con las puntas mirando en diferentes direcciones y la almohada marcada en la mejilla derecha; no era difícil imaginar que hasta hace un instante atrás dormía y lo que eso significaba. Si alguien tenía mal despertar, ese era él.

—La-lamento haber venido así —se disculpó Koushiro, conocedor de su mal genio matutino—. No me fijé en la hora, pero...tengo una cosa que estoy seguro que te interesará ver. —Con un gesto le hizo notar que cargaba con él su portátil para enseñarle lo que sea que fuere que quisiera enseñarle.

Con ojos somnolientos, el rubio se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y casi a regañadientes se apartó de la puerta, mascullando algo de que se acomodara y que enseguida regresaba.

Mientras el dueño de casa se daba una rápida ducha y ponía la tetera, Koushiro se instaló en la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar y encendió el computador.

Yamato se le unió pocos minutos después con una taza de café en una mano y una de té oolong en la otra que extendió hacia su inesperado visitante. Su cabello, todavía húmedo, goteaba un poco sobre sus hombros.

—Entonces... ¿qué es eso que me interesaría ver? —preguntó sentándose de rodillas a su lado.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que Jun te robó el celular?

El rubio soltó un gruñido mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza. No le era agradable en lo absoluto hablar de esa chica, y menos todavía de aquel incidente que en su mente había intentado hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado. Fueron semanas horribles lidiando con los medios de comunicación para que se retractaran de la mentira que esa loca les contó. Le sorprendió, empero, notar un sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo.

¿A qué se debería? Tendría que preguntárselo después.

—Bien, me tomaré eso como un sí —continuó Koushiro tras un breve carraspeo—. Tal vez no te acuerdes, honestamente yo tampoco lo hacía hasta esta mañana, pero luego de que ella aprovechara de publicar en todas tus redes sociales que salías con ella, viniste a mí para pedirme que te instalara un programa o lo que fuera para encontrar al culpable si eso se volvía a repetir.

—Tienes razón, no me acordaba.

—Pues ahora que lo recuerdas, viene lo interesante. Esa vez te instalé una aplicación fantasma cuya misión era capturar una fotografía automáticamente si cualquier persona que no fueras tú tomaba tu celular y luego enviármela a mí. Bien...me la envió.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tienes una foto de la persona que se hizo pasar por mí en el grupo?

—Sí.

—¿Y me lo dices hasta ahora? —se indignó.

—Lo recibí apenas esta mañana y vine corriendo hacia acá. Por eso te dije que no me fijé en la hora. Lo que importa es que tengo al culpable si quieres verlo.

—¿Es que lo dudas? —Se había pasado varios días calentándose la cabeza con ese tema hasta casi colapsar.

—¿Estás preparado?

—Solo abre el maldito archivo, Kou —gruñó al tiempo que se inclinaba para ver mejor.

Y el pelirrojo lo hizo. Con un clic la imagen se abrió en la pantalla y la identidad del seudo-Yamato fue desvelada.

Una mueca de decepción tomó forma en los labios del verdadero. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero Koushiro se le adelantó.

—Antes de que digas nada, sé lo que parece. Pero no fue Hikari...

—¿No? —Enarcó una ceja—. Me traes una prueba en su contra, ¿y luego me dices que no fue ella? ¿A qué juegas?

—Es cierto, hay una foto de Hikari, pero solo una...

—¿Y entonces?

—Solo observa —murmuró al tiempo que cliqueaba en la pantalla para enseñarle la fotografía siguiente, y la siguiente a esa.

En total eran unas doce fotos, once de ellas de cierto rubio que exhibía una sonrisa divertida mientras evidentemente escribía algo en el celular, no había que ser un genio para imaginar qué.

Bien lo decía el dicho "con amigos como estos, ¿para qué quiero enemigos?"

En su caso debía decir hermanos.

Ohh, pero se vengaría de ese enano traidor (aunque no fuera muy correcto llamarlo enano desde que el menor lo sobrepasaba por un par de centímetros).

De una buena vez y por todas, sería Yamato quien burlara a Takeru. Los cielos de ambos mundos sabían cuánto el menor se lo merecía.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] Referencia a mi fic "Grupo de WhatsApp"

[2] Significado del corazón morado: Hace tiempo busqué el significado de cada corazón y encontré que el morado simbolizaba la sexualidad, pero volví a investigarlo para este fic y en varias páginas aparece que su significado real es el de un amor prohibido o furtivo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Según el contador de Word son 4.935 palabras. La verdad es que no sé cómo me las arreglé para escribir algo tan largo considerando que esperaba sacar esta idea máximo en unas tres mil, pero bueno, no es la primera vez que una historia se me escapa de las manos y por lo mismo decidí cortarla ahí, ya que me estaba alejando demasiado del punto central del fic.

 _Ficker,_ espero que te haya gustado. Sé que quizá no se acerque tanto a lo que querías. Algunas desviaciones fueron accidentales al seguir a mi inspiración y con el final quería sorprenderte (y enviarte un mensaje subliminal jaja).

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
